Stevies Show
by TyLeRlOvA
Summary: Stevie is entering the annual ODE for Pine Hollow. she has trained very hard and was sure to win, until a new rider joined the stables and is also entering. she saw him ride and he is much better than her. she is very jealous only till she realises who he
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: thanks to Bonnie Bryant we have great characters to work with and i own none of them**

**Stevies Show**

"Lisa, I really need your help!" Stevie shouted from across the corridor I have a lesson with Max in quarter of an hour and Comanche isn't even tacked up yet!"

"Calm down Stev," Lisa said to no avail. Stevie always managed to get herself all wound up and in a fluster. And with the Willow Creek Annual One day event in a month's time, Stevie was feeling the pressure of being selected to represent Pine Hollow. "Let me just finish feeding Pepper. I'll be over in a sec. Go and get the gear". Stevie turned on her heel and sped off quickly in the direction of the tack room. Lisa returned her focus to Pepper's grain bin and took a large scoop of fresh feed. Carefully she the sweet smelling grain into Pepper's feed bowl. Pepper nickered thankfully and began scoffing her feed. Lisa giggled to herself and headed over to Comanche's stall.

As she turned the corner she let out a cry of surprise and laugher. In Stevie's haste she had forgotten to bolt Comanche's stall door shut. Clever Comanche had realised the fun content of this situation and was now playing 'catch me if you can' with a distraught Stevie up and down the stalls corridor.

"Comanche! Stop! Someone! Help! LISA!" Stevie panted as she chased after Comanche helplessly.

With much effort Lisa stifled her laughter and stood in the middle of the corridor, arms spread wide, blocking the oncoming horse's way.

"COMANCHE, STOP!" Lisa ordered.

And to her surprise, along with everyone else in the corridor, it actually worked. But not just on Comanche but on Stevie as well. After a few seconds the whole stable was echoing with laughter. Stevie turned bright red with embarrassment and retreated to Comanche's stall with him following behind like a sheep.

"I must remember how you did that" Stevie exclaimed while leaning against the stall door puffing, "I don't believe that that actually worked…"

"Neither can I," Lisa said, "but Stev you better hurry, your lesson starts in…"

"5 MINUTES!" Stevie screamed clapping her hands to her face. Lisa just laughed, picked up the saddle and placed it lightly onto Comanche's back and started doing up the girth.

Stevie was obviously in no luck today as Comanche was playing up again, tossing his head wildly refusing the bridle. Lisa pondered for a moment, then giggled and shouted,

"COMANCHE OPEN!"

Again the order did the trick for both parties, with Comanche with a bit in his mouth and Stevie with her mouth wide open in awe, looking like an oversized fish.

"Try it sometime Stev," Lisa suggested, fastening the last buckle and turning to face the trouble maker and victim.

"He'll be doing back flips for you soon Lisa…" said Stevie sounding defeated

"Show him who's boss, Stev, and Comanche stay out of trouble for her would ya?"

Comanche gave Lisa a friendly nudge, then snorted right into Stevie's face. She just sighed.

"Max is waiting for you Stev. He's pointing to the cross country course" Lisa stated as she held Comanche still so that Stevie could mount.

"Pepper and I will join you after for a hack. Oh, and Carole might come too. She said she was tied up with Diablo at the moment. She's getting him ready for the blacksmith. I'm going to go now to see if she needs help. Have fun!"

"I'll try, but don't expect any miracles" said Stevie

"You'll be fine Stev; you're just having a bad day. Things can only get better," Lisa reassured her.

"I wouldn't be too sure. Look who's joining my ride…"

It was none other than the infamous veronica, the richest snob of the whole Pine Hollow Stables. Her attire was completely impractical for cross country and you could tell she was just showing off. She was wearing a completely new outfit including a state-of-the-art velvet helmet, a black Windsor show jacket, shiny cream breeches and highly polished Chevalier boots. Stevie glanced down at her muddy jodhpurs, old boots and chaps, a tatty body protector and a plain polo shirt. Although she was completely shown up she knew she was far safer. She held her head as high as she could and urged Comanche on. She plodded out of the stables on her scruffy pony behind Veronicas gorgeous palomino Barq. Stevie brushed the lucky horseshoe on the way out, Veronica did not. _She'll end up regretting that_ Stevie thought to herself, but put it out of her mind. As she got closer to Max she noticed something different. There was a new rider sitting on her favourite pony. _Can it get any worse?_ Stevie thought.

**PLEEEEEEEEEEESE review! first story fic so please give LOTS of constructive crit as i would love to hear it.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Of all the rides that you could have joined, you had to pick mine!" Stevie yelled angrily, who was walking on Comanche behind snotty Veronica and Barq. Veronica turned around in the saddle and was about to nastily retort but Barq shied and suddenly stepped sideways, causing an unexpecting Veronica to fall off rather ungraciously in a muddy puddle, dirtying her brand new outfit.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" screeched Veronica wiping off the mud furiously.

Stevie was laughing so hard that she too fell off right beside Veronica equally as ungracious and got equally as dirty.

In the distance Max could see the hilarious situation and he beckoned the new rider to start warming up while he sorted it out. The new rider nodded and went to the show ring to jump a few oxers.

"GIRLS" Max barked, "What in the world are you doing in a mud puddle!"

The girls pointed at each other and said in unison, "SHE DID IT!"

Max just sighed as they squabbled and walked over to the horses who were at the entrance of the stable and led them over.

"If you haven't already noticed we have a new rider who will also join you after you have ceased to embarrass yourselves. Stevie, you will practise with the new rider and I, and Veronica, since you had to impose on someone else's lesson, you are going to practise your drills in the dressage arena with Mrs Reg with the novices. Is that clear?" Max asked firmly.

"But…" Veronica started.

"NO! it is not my fault you had your lesson forward because you have to look at buying yet another horse." Stevie shot Veronica a pathetic look. _It was so like her_ Stevie thought. Now, if you don't mind Stevie, please go and warm up with the new rider while I escort Miss Veronica to the dressage arena"

"I don't need escorting! I am perfectly capable of _walking_!" said Veronica sharply.

"It was none other than the infamous veronica, the richest snob of the whole Pine Hollow Stables. Her attire was completely impractical for cross country and you could tell she was just showing off. She was wearing a completely new outfit including a state-of-the-art velvet helmet, a black Windsor show jacket, shiny cream breeches and highly polished Chevalier boots. Stevie glanced down at her muddy jodhpurs, old boots and chaps, a tatty body protector and a plain polo shirt. Although she was completely shown up she knew she was far safer. She held her head as high as she could and urged Comanche on. She plodded out of the stables on her scruffy pony behind Veronicas gorgeous palomino Barq. Stevie brushed the lucky horseshoe on the way out, Veronica did not. _She'll end up regretting that_ Stevie thought to herself, but put it out of her mind. As she got closer to Max she noticed something different. There was a new rider sitting on her favourite pony. _Can it get any worse?_ Stevie thought.

"You could have fooled me!" Stevie remarked with a smirk. She soon stopped after getting a disapproving look from Max. Stevie mounted and trotted in the direction of the arena and opened the gate, while a disgruntled Veronica


End file.
